Sour Grapes
by BuenoVampire
Summary: Set in Twilight. Oneshot where Bella discovers Lauren and Jessica gossiping about Edward.


**Sour Grapes**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for a while, but I've had dreadful writer's block and have to study for my Junior Cert.**

**I will hope to update my stories in summer. I want to put a lot of effort into each future chapter of each of them, and don't want to be just posting up stuff that I'll take down later.**

**I wasn't planning to write any fanfics at all until June, but this oneshot came into my head today after a similar situation arose.**

**So enjoy and try to hold on until June for updates in Every girl's dream right and Eating an Ice Cream cone.**

_This oneshot is set during Twilight, a few day after Edward leaves to spend some time in Denali, to get away from Bella since her blood is so irresistible to him. I know you'll all probably say that Lauren and Jessica would never criticize Edward, but bear in mind that:_

_1) They are pretty mean people in general_

_2) They've been rejected by Edward, causing a 'sour grapes' attitude towards him_

Bella's POV

I left my car and ran across the rainy lot to school. It was raining, again. I'd only been at Forks for a few days, and yet I knew my way around the small complex already, and most people knew my name. I didn't get their fascination with me though. I wasn't prettier, skinnier or more talented than any of the other girls here. I was just…average

I was contemplating this just as I got to my first class, English. Mike was standing at the door, waiting for me. Hooray…

Mike seemed like a nice guy, he just wasn't my type. And it was getting annoying that he didn't really get the message that I didn't return his affections.

I sat through English, thinking about Edward the whole time. I only saw him for one class my first day, but I couldn't get him out of my head. There was something- magical about him. I just couldn't put my finger on exactly what made him so special, but I couldn't get him out of my head.

I should have been thinking about how rude he was to me, not speaking a word and storming out of the classroom. I knew he left because of me, I just didn't know exactly why. All this behavior was enough to make me hate him in theory, but I couldn't. The thought of being mean to Edward was senseless.

I stumbled my way through the rest of my classes up until lunch. I ate with Angela. Lauren and Jessica were mysteriously absent from lunch.

It was almost the end of lunch when I had to go to the bathroom. I was just going to exit the stall when I heard two people coming in. I was going to just ignore them, but I heard one of them mention Edward's name. I listened to the conversation and was shocked to recognize the voices as Jessica and Lauren.

"I don't know why girls even like him, he's so strange. He never even eats at lunch. And he never sits with anyone but his dysfunctional family" Jessica sneered.

" And he never dates. At first I thought he was just picky, but it's clear now" Lauren responded

"What's clear?" Jessica questioned

"He's obviously gay" Lauren half-whispered. If I wasn't annoyed before, now I was. I didn't expect Jessica to agree, but she did.

"Of course! That Swan girl doesn't have a chance! Did you see how she stared at him in the lunch room? As if someone who's that good looking _and_ straight would be dating one of us!"

"Well maybe she'll never get the chance to, not that she'd have to confidence to do it, but Edward's just disappeared. Maybe he hated her so much he moved school!" Lauren was in full swing with insults now.

"And do you know what I heard? He wears a _purity ring_! Can you believe it? He's definitely gay. I wasn't sure before, but the purity ring is obviously a cover up!" It turned out that Jessica was just as mean as Lauren. I couldn't take any of this anymore. I washed my hands in the tiny sink in the cubicle and exited.

"You think you're so great for making fun of someone behind their back? Well congratulations, you're officially bullies! " I exclaimed.

"Bella," Jessica faltered "We didn't know you were here, um, what we said about you-"

"Save it. You know what? I don't care about the stuff you said about me. Gossip all you want. But don't say a word against Edward. You don't even know him. I don't even know him, but I'm nice enough not to be mean and gossip about people behind their backs, just because they rejected me."

Lauren attempted to cut in, but I stopped her.

"Don't talk to me. I'm leaving."

"Oh my gosh Bella, are you _crying_?" Lauren accused me. I turned back around to face them.

"Look at my face, do you see any tears?" And with that I stormed out of the room.

People could make fun of me, but not people I liked.

**A/N: That's all! Please review!**


End file.
